1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for traffic-control signs, and specifically to such covers which may be temporarily installed and which bear indicia differing from the original information presented by the sign.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every driver is aware that traffic signs must at times be "taken out of service" or otherwise have their message altered. Road construction, detours, hazardous weather conditions, and smoke over the roadway are but a few of the situations where the messages on traffic-control signs require altering for safety purposes. Reduced speed limits are required during many of these situations; presently such changes are accomplished by covering existing signs and erecting temporary signs bearing the new speed limit. In many cases, safety concerns dictate that the changes be effected as quickly as possible. Another situation occurs in cities, where events such as parades, bicycle races, and the like require changes in on-street parking restrictions. In this latter situation, existing signs signifying one- or two-hour parking limits are changed to indicate "No Parking."
A need exists, therefore, for a reusable, temporary cover for road and traffic signs; a cover which can be quickly installed and quickly removed, and which bears the appropriate markings to redirect traffic, restrict parking, indicate a reduced speed limit, etc.